Trochoidal rotary expansible chamber devices are well known to those skilled in the art. Thus, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,206 of Hoffman, these devices generally comprise a housing defining a cavity in which is mounted a rotor rotatable in a planetating fashion.
In the prior art rotary expansible chamber devices, the working chambers are generally sealed with radially extending apex seals positioned along intersection lines between adjoining peripheral faces on the envelope curve surface. A substantial problem with these rotary engine devices was discovered shortly after their introduction. Thus, as early as 1965, in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,801 of Venygr, it was disclosed that "Efficient operation of the afore-described apparatus is predicated on good sealing .connections between the sealing members and the inner casing wall, and between the sealing members and the rotor. The sealing members move circumferentially relative to the casing wall during operation of the engine, and they move relative to the rotor in a direction which has a predominant radial component as the several compartments are increased and decreased in radial size during relative movement of rotor and stator."
Venygr also disclosed that "It is difficult to maintain the necessary tight sealing engagement under the conditions of high temperature and high pressure differentials under which the sealing members frequently operate . . . , Seizing and wear reduce the useful life of conventional sealing members, and vibration of the members at resonant frequencies causes grooving of the internal casing walls. When the walls have to be made of case hardened steel or other material resistant to grooving, mass production of the engines becomes difficult."
The problems disclosed by Venygr in his 1965 patent, to the best of applicants' knowledge, have not yet been solved by any prior art device. Consequently, the Wankel engine/compressor, which once held such substantial commercial promise, now has only very limited commercial use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rotary mechanism in which the incidence of seizing, wear, and grooving is substantially reduced.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a rotary mechanism which is substantially more durable, and reliable than prior art rotary mechanisms.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a rotary mechanism in which the incidence of vibration, impact, and chatter within the device is minimize.